


Yesterday- Crankiplier

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: TW: swallowing pills     Ethan decides to text his ex one more time before he trys to get over him, to see if Mark wants to go back to yesterday, it had almost been 5 months since they broke up for good, Ethan still cant get over him,





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is based of when i texted my ex, it kinda inspired me

Ethans P.O.V,  
I need to get over Mark, he is gone Ethan, he doesn't love you, I tell myself. One text couldn't hurt, just for some reassurance. We only text about videos and stuff now, this time im going to ask.  
Ethan: Hey Mark!  
Mark: Oh hey! whats up?  
Ethan: oh nothing much wby  
Mark: same, how are you?  
Ethan: oh i'm.... fine i guess  
Mark: whats wrong  
Ethan: I want to go back to how it used to be  
Mark: ...Oh  
Ethan: Do you.... ever want to go back?  
Mark: No  
Ethan: oh

 

I'm a idiot, I ruin everything,,,, mark doesnt love me, I do everything wrong


End file.
